Dragon Ball: Universos Diferentes
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Días después de mi historia anterior. El Maestro Roshi, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños desaparecer. Goku decide ir donde los supremos Kaioshin, pero al llegar se entera que los otros universos se están destruyendo y no es debido a los dioses de la destrucción si no a viajeros del tiempo
1. Adiós Maestro Roshi

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball: Diferentes Universos**

* * *

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón

es el secreto más estremecedor.

Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón,

un milagro increíble se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro.

Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy,

son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien.

En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mi.

Vamos muchachos, vamos a luchar,

contra los temibles monstruos a pelear.

En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar.

A intentar la gloria alcanzar

a intentar el cielo conquistar,

un grandioso viaje empezará.

Hoy es la oportunidad,

lucha hasta el final.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón,

el desafío más grande que enfrentarás.

Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón,

el más grande tesoro se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

mágica y sin igual oportunidad.

* * *

En un futuro alternativo

Vemos a Mirai Trunks, que se encuentra en el templo sagrado. Conversando con Mister Popo, de algo que esta pasando

"Kaiosama del norte, se comunico conmigo y me a pedido que entrene. Algo esta por comenzar" - Mister Popo asiente

"Es cierto, Trunks. Mis hueso sienten, que algo a empezado y que este es solamente el inició" - mientras que hablan una joven castaña los observa. La joven es Pares, en Dragon Ball GT es novia de Goten, pero en este universo ella es una joven muy lista y como tal alumna de Bulma. Después de la destrucción de los androides y de Cell, Bulma empezó a dar clases en la universidad de tecnología. Allí un día en la tarde, Trunks va en busca de su madre. Cuando la conoció, al poco tiempo se hicieron amigos y empezaron a salir.

Mr. Popo los observa conversar a ellos dos, Trunks se preparaba para ingresar a la camara del tiempo. Pero se encontraba preocupado, de lo que le dijo Kaiosama del norte.

 _"Mr. Popo, prepara Trunks. Bills el dios de la destrucción despertó y puedo que los demás también los demás dioses, de los demás universos también lo hagan" -_

"Espero, que se vuelva más fuerte, de lo es actualmente. Si, estuviera aquí Kamisama con él Piccolo. Serian de gran ayuda" - se decía, el ayudante del ex-dios de la tierra

* * *

En otra realidad

Otra mundo, camino de la serpiente.

Castillo de la princesa serpiente, en una de las habitaciones. Vemos a una pareja que esta junta hace muchos años, ellos son la Queen Snake y el King Kakarotto. En esta realidad, Goku iba donde Kaiosama a entrenar. Pero se topo con la Princesa Serpiente, quien lo manipulo y trajo de vuelto a la verdadera personalidad de Goku, Kakarotto para que se quedara con ella. Ellos tienen una hija, similar a Gohan con poderes escondidos

* * *

En otra realidad

En donde Goku se caso con Bulma, como vieron en el ultimo capitulo de mi historia anterior. Se encuentra Goku fusionado con su enemigo Vegeta, Goku o como se llama ahora Vegito sigue casado con Bulma. A ella no le había gustado mucho esto pero se tendría que acostumbrar

Vegito fue entrenado, por la hermana de Wiss. Luego de hacerlo, se pudo convertir en un nuevo super sayajin dios. Al irse ellos, le dijeron a la familia son que pronto volverían y que necesitarían de su ayuda

Ante esto, la familia y los amigos se quedaron helados. A que se estarán refiriendo, estos extraños

* * *

Mientras que en el universo 7, en mi versión

Después de la visita de sus padres, Son Goku había quedado muy contento. Pero sabía que algo se avecinaba y no solo para la tierra, si no que a los universos

Todos se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del maestro Roshi en Kame House, Goku se alejo un momento. Vegeta fue tras él

"Lo sientes verdad" - pregunto Vegeta, Goku asintió

"Si, amigo. Algo esta por ocurrir" - respondió serio, como muy pocas veces lo hace. Se escucharon varios gritos, dentro de la casa. Goku y Vegeta corrieron dentro de la casa

"Que paso?" - pregunto Goku, preocupado. Krillin se acerco a él

Krillin, tiritaba - "Goku, es el maestro. Desapareció, se encontraba recordando algunas historias con nosotros y se desvaneció"

"Maestro Roshi" - susurro Goku, enseguida pensó en algo y puso sus dedos en la frente

"Espera adonde vas" - pregunto Chi-Chi

"Tengo una idea..." - Goku fue interrumpido por Vegeta

Y al mismo tiempo, puso su mano en el hombro de Goku - "Vas donde los Kaioshin, cierto" - Goku asintió, encontró el ki de ellos y desparecieron

Piccolo se encontraba, pensando en silencio - "Que estará pasando, ahora"

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Viajeros en el tiempo

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball: Diferentes Universos**

* * *

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón

es el secreto más estremecedor.

Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón,

un milagro increíble se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro.

Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy,

son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien.

En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mi.

Vamos muchachos, vamos a luchar,

contra los temibles monstruos a pelear.

En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar.

A intentar la gloria alcanzar

a intentar el cielo conquistar,

un grandioso viaje empezará.

Hoy es la oportunidad,

lucha hasta el final.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón,

el desafío más grande que enfrentarás.

Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón,

el más grande tesoro se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

mágica y sin igual oportunidad.

* * *

Mientras que en el universo 7, en mi versión

Después de la visita de sus padres, Son Goku había quedado muy contento. Pero sabía que algo se avecinaba y no solo para la tierra, si no que a los universos

Todos se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del maestro Roshi en Kame House, Goku se alejo un momento. Vegeta fue tras él

"Lo sientes verdad" - pregunto Vegeta, Goku asintió

"Si, amigo. Algo esta por ocurrir" - respondió serio, como muy pocas veces lo hace. Se escucharon varios gritos, dentro de la casa. Goku y Vegeta corrieron dentro de Kame House

"Que paso?" - pregunto Goku, preocupado. Krillin se acerco a él

Krillin, tiritaba - "Goku, es el maestro. Desapareció, se encontraba recordando algunas historias con nosotros y se desvaneció"

"Maestro Roshi" - susurro Goku, enseguida pensó en algo y puso sus dedos en la frente

"Espera adonde vas?" - pregunto Chi-Chi

"Tengo una idea..." - Goku fue interrumpido por Vegeta

Y al mismo tiempo, puso su mano en el hombro de Goku - "Vas donde los Kaioshin, cierto" - Goku asintió, encontró el ki de ellos y desaparecieron

Piccolo se encontraba, pensando en silencio - "Que estará pasando, ahora"

* * *

 _Disculpen la tardanza, ahora un nuevo capitulo_

* * *

En el planeta de los Supremos Kaioshin

Goku y Vegeta apareciendo y se encontraron el supremo Kaioshin. El primero se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien y ese alguien es el viejo Kaioshin

El Supremo Kaioshin, ahora vistiendo sus ropas del color del viejo Kaoishin, se acerco a los guerreros - No pensé, que vendrían tan pronto - les dijo, muy preocupado

Vegeta hablo primero - "Que esta pasado, todos estamos sintiendo al extraño" - Goku se encontraba preocupado

"Kibitoshin, habla" - ordeno Goku, muy serio

El dios se aclaro, la garganta y hablo - "Bueno, como ustedes sabrán hay otros universos a excepción del suyo" - Vegeta iba a preguntar algo, pero Kibitoshin siguió hablando - "Señor Vegeta, lo que esta sucediendo no es sobre los otros dioses es debido a viajeros del tiempo y universos" - se detuvo y respiro, se quedo mirando a Goku. - "Pero antes de continuar, han venido a saber de tu maestro. Verdad Goku" - este asintió - "Lo que sucede, es que Roshi, junto a Ro Kaioshin fueron elegidos para ser los guardianes desde otro plano. Al cual no se puede llegar y ellos no volverán"

"Están..." - pregunta Goku, siendo interrumpido por Kibitoshin

"No, pero por ordenes de nuestro superiores. No pueden, hacer contactos con nosotros" - iban a seguir hablando, cuando una mujer se acerco a Kibitoshin y le besa los labios

Ambos guerreros se quedan viendo esto, algo sorprendidos

"Quien es ella?" - pregunta Vegeta, ella los mira y sonríe

"Soy Kaioshin del oeste y mi nombre es Nishi" - se presento ella, Goku no entendí esto

"No era que habías muerto" - pregunto el héroe de la tierra, pero ella decidió contestar

Ambos Kaioshin se abrazaron - "el ultimo acto del antecesor, fue darme vida nueva y traerme al presente. Junto a Kaioshin, claro que antes tuvo que arreglar algunas cosas con Enma. Pero todo salió bien, verdad?" - ella se gira para ver a su amado, cuando ve que el rostro de Kibitoshin a cambiado - "Que sucede?" - esta preguntando, cuando siente las energías - "No puede ser"

"Que sucede?" - dicen al mismo tiempo

Kibitoshin, se quedo pensativo unos minutos - "Sucede que tenemos un nuevo enemigo y no son los dioses de la destrucción. Son unos extraños viajeros del tiempo, que viajan entre universos y modificando las lineas del tiempo" - los Kaioshin se toman de la mano

"Y lamentablemente están destruyendo los universos, que no encuentren necesarios" - les dice, Nishi

Vegeta se acerco a ellos - "Ellos sintieron ustedes, en nuestro universo" - los Kaioshin negaron la cabeza

"Son hijos de guerreros de otros universos, que han sido destruidos" - Goku se atrevió a preguntar

"Uno es el hijo de Piccolo Jr y la otra es la hija de Kakarotto" - respondieron al mismo tiempo los Kaioshin, dejando a los saiyajin helados

* * *

Horas minutos antes

En otro universo

En el otro mundo, se ve el camino de la serpiente y es castillo de la princesa destruido. Dos seres extraños se encuentran flotando, el hombre tiene en sus brazos a una joven inconsciente de piel pálida y cabello rojizo. Mientras que una mujer a su lado sonríe, entre los escombros se levanta Kakarotto.

"Quienes son ustedes?" - grita y se da cuenta que tienen a su hija y el hombre la acaricia - "Maldito, hijo de perra. Suelta a mi hija" - los sujetos ríen, el se lanzo a luchas. Cuando los nuevos enemigos desaparecen - "Maldición...Mamba, hija" - Kakarotto pierde sus fuerzas y cae al infierno, mientras que su universo se destruye

* * *

En otro universo

La tierra esta casi sin habitantes, solo quedan dos personas. Ellos son Mister Popo y el hijo de Piccolo. Después de la saga de Majin Boo, quiso tener descendencia y expulso un huevo del que naceria este joven. Piccolo, lo educo y entreno. Siendo buen amigo de Goten y Trunks

Mister Popo, corre por el templo junto al joven namekiano y planea hacer lo mismo que hizo con Dende, salvar su vida como en la saga de Boo. Pero por un golpe en el pecho es detenido y asesinado. El joven se detiene, a ver a su maestro. Cuando es atacado por la espalda y dejado inconsciente. Tomado por los nuevos villanos y desapareciendo de allí. Mientras que en el universo se destruye

* * *

Universo 7

Mamba y el joven Namekiano cae inconscientes a nuestro universo, por una fisura en el espació tiempo. Vemos que Goku y Vegeta aparecen frente a los jóvenes dormidos

* * *

En un lugar desconocidos

Los viajeros del tiempo se ríen, de lo acontecido hace pocos. Ellos Mira y Towa, ambos se abrazan y miran hacia al lado a su pequeño Fu

"Todo esta resultando, según lo planeado" - le Towa a su amante Mira

"Si, cariño" - ambos se besan. Mientras la imagen se empieza alejar

* * *

Para mostrar, el planeta de los supremos Kaioshin

La nueva pareja se encuentra hablando, cuando aparece otra Kaioshin.

"Hermana" - dice, Kibitoshin. Se acerca a ella y ve que algo pasa

"Que sucede" - pregunta Nishi

Kaioshin del tiempo respira y dice - "Esos malditos, han destruido...dos realidades" - la pareja, no pueden creer lo que escuchan. Se no hacen algo pronto, ellos como los demás universos serán destruidos

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Las desapariciones del Maestro Roshi, como del Supremo Kaioshin de hace quince generaciones se debió a que aquí en latino américa. Sus actores de doblajes han muerto y por respeto a ellos los quite de la historia

Mis respeto a los señores Jesús Colín y Enrique Mederos respectivamente, en paz descansen


	3. Capitulo Especial

**Capitulo Especial**

 **En memoria de mi Tata/Abuelo Tomas**

Es de mañana. En el hogar de la familia Son

Son Goku se encuentra triste, mira por la ventana de su casa, hacia fuera. En donde se encuentra su original casa, antes de casarse y que su suegro le construyera una más grande. Chi-Chi y Goten lo observan, él joven se esta preocupado por su padre y decide preguntarle a su madre lo que pasa

"mamá, que le pasa a papá" - Chi-Chi, mira a su hijo y le acaricia la cabeza

La mujer suspira - "Hijo, no recuerdas que día es hoy" - Goten niega con la cabeza sin saber que día es, ante la pregunta de su madre - es ocho de diciembre, el día en que murió el abuelo o padre adoptivo. De tu papá

* * *

Una hora después...

Goten tuvo una idea y fue a visitar a su hermano a cuidad Satan. En donde vive con Zangya y su hija

La actual esposa de su hermano le abre la puerta - "Hola Goten"

"Hola Zangya, como están?" - pregunta el joven

Mientras que conversar entrar al interior, hasta la oficina que tiene Gohan en la casa

"Cariño, mira quien te vino a ver" - una muy cariñosa Zangya le dice a su esposo, Gohan entre todos sus papeles levanta la cabeza y ve a su hermano

"Goten, que bueno verte. Pasa algo?" - pregunta Gohan, al ver a su hermano que tiene una extraña mirada

* * *

Minutos después, en la oficina de Gohan

"Así que eso quieres hacer" - le responde Gohan a su hermano. Que minutos antes estaba revisando algunos contratos de negocios de la empresa de Angela, ella había re-contratado a su ex-marido y dejaba ver lo con su hijo. Es decir están en buenos términos y al mismo tiempo, Gohan sigue entrenando su cuerpo. Gohan se acerco a su mujer, la beso y le informo lo que pasaba

"Ok. Los espero en casa de sus padres con Kai, que les vaya bien" - se volvieron a besar y Gohan con su hermano partieron donde Uranai Baba

* * *

Una hora después...

En el hogar de la hermana del maestro Roshi, ella los estaba esperando

"Sabía que vendrían, no se deben preocupar. No deben pagarme nada, ni pelear con mis luchadores. Es solo un gesto que hago por su padre, por todo lo que a hecho por este mundo y el universo...Es tiempo de que vengas" - Se escucharon algunos pasos, los chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un anciano que salia desde las sombras

* * *

Otra hora después

Vemos volar a los dos jóvenes y al anciano detrás de ellos en la nube voladora.

"Papá, se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando lo vea" - le dijo Goten al anciano y este sonrío

* * *

Minutos después

En el hogar de los Son, el anciano miraba el lugar, como todo había cambiado. Pero una cosa estaba igual, se antiguo hogar. Al lado de nueva casa de Goku, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa grande y de allí salió Goku. El gran guerrero, se quedo viendo al anciano

Goku estaba llorando - "Abue...Abuelito, eres tu abuelito" - gritaba el hombre, mientras abrazaba a su abuelo Son Gohan - "Disculpa, por no ir a verte. Cuando morí por segunda vez, es que tenía verguenza...después de que me entere de que fui yo quien te mato" - Son Gohan, lo abrazo con más fuerza

"No te tienes que disculpar, tu no sabías de esa transformación...no lo podías controlar, pero debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres más, de lo que imagine que serías" - Chi-Chi, como sus hijos y su nueva nuera junto a su nieta miraban la escena y no podías dejar de llorar

La imagen se empezó alejar, mostrando esta conmovedora escena entre un abuelo y su nieto


	4. Gohan El Super Saiyajin 4

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball: Diferentes Universos**

* * *

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón

es el secreto más estremecedor.

Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón,

un milagro increíble se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro.

Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy,

son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien.

En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mi.

Vamos muchachos, vamos a luchar,

contra los temibles monstruos a pelear.

En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar.

A intentar la gloria alcanzar

a intentar el cielo conquistar,

un grandioso viaje empezará.

Hoy es la oportunidad,

lucha hasta el final.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón,

el desafío más grande que enfrentarás.

Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón,

el más grande tesoro se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

mágica y sin igual oportunidad.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Él maestro Roshi y Ro Kaioshin, fueron elegidos. Por entidades más poderosas, para ser guardianes desde las sombras del universo 7.

Descubrimos que el nuevo enemigo no son los dioses de la destrucción, en su lugar es Towa una antigua habitante del reino de los demonios. Que esta destruyendo los universos y escogiendo un ser de cada universo, para enviarlo al universo 7

Hasta el momento, se han destruido dos universos y dos seres han llevado al universo de Son Goku. Uno es el hijo de Piccolo, después de los eventos de Boo. Piccolo quería tener descendencia, por lo que creo a su hijo

Mientras que en el otro universo. Son Goku cayo en tentación, de la princesa serpiente. Pero antes ella saco el lado maligno de nuestro héroe. Kakarotto tomo el control de Goku, quedándose en el palacio y con la princesa procreando a su hija

Y Kibitoshin, a emprendido una relación con la Kaioshin del oeste y su nombre es Nishi. También aparece Kaioshin del tiempo que les informa todo lo que esta pasando

* * *

Y ahora un nuevo capitulo, les informa que hay tres muertes...

* * *

Universo 7

Planeta tierra, templo sagrado de Kamisama

Son Goku, decide Traer a Mamba y al hijo de Piccolo. Para que Dende los cure de la heridas y mientras tanto Vegeta con Goku les cuentan lo sucedido.

Piccolo no puede creer lo que escucha y lo que ve, en frente de él. Tiene a su hijo de otro universo, poco a poco despierta el joven Namekiano - Esta despertando - exclama Piccolo

Todos observan al joven y él se les queda viendo - Hola, estoy en otro universo...cierto - los demás asintieron. Él joven se levanta y acerca a Piccolo, sin dar tiempo a nada lo abraza - padre

...hijo - susurra el guerrero y le corresponde el abrazo. Al mismo tiempo la joven, despertaba. Goku se daba cuenta de esto y espera la reacción de la chica. Esperando no una muy buena reacción de parte de ella, siendo criada por la princesa serpiente y su lado malvado

La chica se le quedo viendo - Tu no eres mi padre, te pareces a él - Se levanto y empezó a observar el templo - ¿Que es este lugar, este mundo...?

* * *

Un mes después...

Chi Chi esta tendiendo la ropa húmeda, afuera de casa. Cuando vuelve Goku volando, desde el templo. Desde que aparecieron estos dos muchachos de otros universos. Goku esta yendo todos lo días a ver a su "hija", Chi Chi se acerca a su marido.

"Como te fue con la niña" - pregunta ella. Goku se acerca a su mujer y la abraza

Respira, la besa y se la queda mirando - "Ella, sigue allí sentada. Sin decir nada, parece que fue una gran conmoción lo ocurrido con sus padres y su universo" - Chi Chi, le acaricia la mejilla y le dice...

"Dale un poco más de tiempo" - los dos se han abrazado, cundo sienten mal presentimiento - "Goku" - exclamo ella

"Si, también sentí algo" - respondió él

* * *

Minutos después...

Ambos padres deciden ir a ver a sus hijos, Goten se encontraba en la escuela. Esta bien, así que decidieron ir a ver a Gohan. Al llegar a la empresa de Angela la encontraron a ella, su ex-nuera. Pero no a su hijo, ella lo había vuelto a contratar. Gohan en la empresa hacia falta, por su inteligencia...así que ella lo había traído de vuelta por la empresa y su hijo

Ella se acerco a los Son - "Hola, si me traen alguna disculpa de Gohan...les juro que..." - Chi Chi la interrumpe

"Mi hijo no esta aquí" - Angela niega con la cabeza

Angela suspira - "No a llegado" - Chi Chi le susurra a su marido

"Pensé que tu técnica se usaba debido al Ki de la persona, es decir a Gohan a quien queremos ver" - Goku se sonroja y se rasca detrás de la cabeza

"Es que pensé es su trabajo y sentí la energía de Angela, por ello llegue aquí...Ahora lo hago de nuevo" al concentrarse su mirada cambio algo pasaba

"Goku que pasa" - pregunta Angela, al ver a los padres de Gohan más extraños de lo normal

"Sucede que buscamos a Gohan y algo esta pasando en su casa" - Chi Chi empezó a temblar

Goku se acerco a su mujer y como nunca le dio una orden - "Te vas a quedar aquí, enseguida vuelvo" - sin decir más desapareció

"Mi Gohan, algo le paso" - susurro Chi Chi

* * *

Al llegar al hogar de Gohan. Vemos que es una casa sencilla y esta se encuentra con la puerta abierta, en el lugar había un olor a muerte. Goku entro y para su sorpresa, encontró a Zangya y a su hijos muertos...sobre un charco de sangre y Gohan llorando y gritando sobre ellos

Goku vomito al ver esta masacre y se acerco a su hijo - "Hijo, que paso" - Goku le toco el hombro, Gohan se alejo de él

"Padre" - Gohan suspiro y respondió - "Fui yo, asesine a mi familia. Me volví loco, no se que me paso" - Goku no creía lo que escuchaba

"No puede ser" - en ese instante, los cuerpos desaparecieron - "Se los abra llevado Kaiosama" - se pregunto Goku, una escucho dos risa. Uno de un hombre y el otro de una mujer, ambos guerreros se dieron vuelta y los vieron

"Quienes son, que hacen aquí?" - pregunto Goku

"El honorable señor Son Goku y Son Gohan, soy la persona que manipulo a Gohan para que asesinara a su familia y también quien los hizo desaparecer" - Gohan grito y se lanzo contra ellos, los extraños seres desaparecieron delante de ellos y solo se escuchaban sus voces - "Goku, tu sabes quien soy."

"Towa, la ser que destruyo dos universos" - exclamo aun sin creerlo Goku

"Si, estoy destruyendo los universos innecesarios al igual que los seres que están demás, como tus nietos y tu nuera" - Gohan se pone furioso y en su rabia se transforma en super sayayin 1, 2, 3, modo místico. Todo de una vez, esta desbloquear una forma más Super Sayayin 4, le crece más el cabello de la cabeza, pero en vez de rubio a castaño, le aparece una cola de color rojizo y vello por el cuerpo igual de color rojizo

"Gohan" - Goku se encontraba impresionado al nivel que llegaba su hijo

* * *

Continuara


End file.
